


Starlit Date

by rainymemoire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainymemoire/pseuds/rainymemoire
Summary: Nazuna was mysteriously approached by his own boyfriend, Natsume to tell him that they'll have a date this upcoming weekend. He wasn't expecting Natsume to pull something like that off.
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Sakasaki Natsume
Kudos: 8





	Starlit Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Rain here, this is my Day 4 entry for #ESrareshipweek! The prompt I used is actually combined by the official listings, it's Stars + Travels, and the best way to do that is to make Nazuna and Natsume go on a date together in a planetarium!

A few days ago, Nazuna was told that Natsume will be bringing him out somewhere. The blonde doesn’t know why Natsume always tells him he has plans for them, but ends up not sparing the details. It’s just something really vague, I mean, for Nazuna he expected this for dating an eccentric person after all. Some may have given up on Natsume for being his partner because of this factor, but for Nazuna, he just loved that side of Natsume.   
  
For him, it was just unique and something different from a fresher perspective for him.    
  
The supposed ‘date’ for them was assigned on a morning weekend, Natsume specifically, quote on quote, told Nazuna beforehand to meet him at the train station in the morning.    
  
It was Saturday, 7:30 am on a lovely spring day, the sun was shining, not too hot to cause your skin to have irritation and the wind had the lovely and calming breeze. The blonde arrived in time inside the station itself, and he saw Natsume sitting on the benches before they entered the platforms.    
  
“Oh, good mornING~♪” The redhead in black replied, humming as he stood up to hug his beloved partner. “Did yOU sleep WELL?” He asked, wondering if Nazuna didn’t stay up too long for his university work. After all, Natsume understood that Nazuna is a busy person just like him, but not without the idol work of course.    
  
  
The smaller male smiled, laughed softly as he loved Natsume’s caring demeanor. He patted his head, and smiled as he looked back to him in his eyes replying. “I’m alright, Nacchan. You’re so sweet for caring a lot for me, you know?”    
  
His soft voice, that was known to be angelic and such an eye candy to listen to, made Natsume’s heart flutter. No wonder he himself grew fond of his senior.    
  
As they walk inside, scanning their train passes to get inside Natsume himself is excited that he’ll be bringing Nazuna where the blonde would feel surprised. After all, he would put an extra effort to make his own  **_magic_ ** into effect. Even if they’re not performing.    
  
As the two stepped inside the train, Nazuna looked at Natsume.    
  
“So, you still don’t have plans to tell me where you’re bringing me exactly, Nacchan?”    
  
Natsume just laughed again, it would be pointless if he told Nazuna what’ll be the surprise on this date. It would be a shame if he told everything, right? That would ruin the surprise so bad.   
  
“SiLLY, that would RUIN everything if I spare everyTHING, right?” He pats his head, holding his hand as they walk out of the train. It was one station trip after all. As they walked out of the station Nazuna saw that across the street was a Planetarium. Is Natsume gonna bring Nazuna here on their date?   
  
“WeLL~?”    
  
The redhead giggled, seeing the shock on Nazuna’s face. He never fails to impress the blonde whenever it's gifts or simple date outs like this one. Nazuna felt so warm and happy that his boyfriend can reduce the stress he’s feeling with school.    
  
Nazuna was at loss with his own words, the fact he had never been into a Planetarium once and he always wanted to go and visit one when he’s free from school. He never would have thought that Natsume would bring him here.   
  
“N-Nacchan!? Y-You made an effort to treat me out here to a Planetarium? But….It looks expensive, I feel bad if you also have to pay for the tickets. I-I want to help you pay the fee--”    
  
The crimson haired male ‘shushed’ him with his finger, placing it on his lips to cut him off.    
  
“Do not FRET, the passES we’re on SALE~ ♪” He giggled, holding his hand once more as they crossed the street then arriving at the main entrance. Nazuna, well, Nazuna himself feels so surprised and awkward that Natsume was the one spoiling him with all the expenses and the effort. Sometimes, when he has the time he’ll go return his kindness as a form of appreciation and repayment for bringing him out on such an expensive date.    
  
“The passsES are now in MY possesION.” He smiles softly as he gazed towards the blonde, he handed him the bracelet pass and strapped it on Nazuna’s wrists. He couldn’t help it but smile and to feel fuzzy and warm deep inside him. As they walked around the facilities and displays, Nazuna was in awe as Natsume explains his knowledge about stars and the constellations.    
  
He’s just in love with his intellect and the passion for one’s interest.    
  
“Hm?”   
  
As Natsume stared at him, he noticed that Nazuna was staring at him. He looked like he was spacing out, as Natsume would assume he was probably  **_daydreaming_ ** about something.    
  
The blonde’s voice broke out the silence between them, and he asked.    
  
“Nacchan, I want to know what star or constellation I am!” He brightly said with his soft smile sticking on his face as he wrapped his arms around his.    
  
He chuckled, he gave Nazuna’s forehead a quick peck.    
  
“Your STAR, huh?”    
  
“Hmm..”   
  
“I would sAY that YOU are the norTH STAR. It symbolizes HOPE and INSPIRATION, like what you give to YOUR little ones.” He smiled, sitting down with him on the bench along the hall that’s illuminated with stars on the ceiling. They took a break from walking since the establishment itself is enormous in size.    
  
Nazuna’s eyes widened, he cannot believe that Natsume sees him as that star. To be fair, he’ll admit it that he became an image of inspiration and hope to everyone that knows him. From raising Ra*bits, helping his juniors and, showing his fans that there’s still hope for you to grow and change as long as you put yourself into it.    
  
He smiled, and he gave Natsume a hug around him. He was hiding his face behind his crook, and Natsume was worried about what could happen to him.    
  
“Are you perhaps ALRIGHT?” He said, patting his back down, hugging him back as he wasn’t sure why Nazuna suddenly became all intimate and affectionate.    
  
The blonde replied back, with the reminisce of crying and whimpering softly. “Y-Yeah, I-I am..”    
  
“No YOU’RE not.” Natsume protested. “I’ll make you FEEL better, come on.” He stood up, holding his hand as they walked some more.    
  
“What do you want for dinnER? Do you want to eat something at a RESTO?” He hummed, cheering the atmosphere up to make Nazuna at ease. “I want you to STOP tearing up, you know?”   
  
Nazuna wiped his tears with his forearm, and he looked at Natsume replying. “It’s up to you, Nacchan...All I want is to spend time with you.” He smiled through his tears that stained his cheeks.    
  
He nodded.    
  
“YOUR wish shaLL be GRANTED.” He chuckled, squeezing his hand tightly as he made sure that no matter what will happen in the near future he’ll always be there for Nazuna.   
  



End file.
